Ignorance and Pride
by ditzy67
Summary: June and Tyler are the years hottest couple...well that is until Sunstreak and Sidewipe come alonge.They trick June and Sammy into something they have never imagained and something that can screw over the rest of their life.Will they survive?Read & Reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Tyler was walking to a near by restaurant with June to meet Blake and his girlfriend, Sammy. June couldn't understand why he dated her because in her opinion Sammy was a stuck up preppy brat with bad hair, crooked teeth, and ugly glasses. She hated Sammy with a passion. When they were little they were best friends but then they went their separate ways and she found out what a royal bitch Sammy really was.

Sammy's red hair shone beautifully in the bright sunlight. Her face was brilliantly round and perfect. Her big green eyes were surrounded with black eyeliner, and her glasses were replaced with contacts. Her slender body made all the boys turn and look. Her perfectly wavy hair made some passing girls jealous, and her perfectly round butt made boys want to run and smack it. Sammy knew June was jealous and wouldn't admit it.

June's bright sky blue eyes perked up as she looked around. Her silky black hair glistened as the sun shone on it. She was thin but not quite as slender as Sammy. Her perfectly strait hair made passing girls turn and look. Her tight jeans made guys follow behind her, to a point. Her face was an oval and was almost as perfect as Sammy's. She didn't know why but the closer they got to the restaurant, the more nervous she got. Was she jealous? She wondered on.

Tyler glanced over at June who looked puzzled in thought. He stroked his hand through his hair which was a light blond with slight curls. He had a perfect smile that would let him get away with anything. He had tight abs that could drive any girl crazy. His light green eyes glanced once more over to Sammy's butt, but were slapped in the back by June who just gave him a nasty look. He gave her a charming smile. And she let a faint smile but soon realized what he was doing and just snorted in annoyance.

Blake had wavy brown hair that swayed gently in the wind as he had slung his arm around Sammy's shoulder. Blake like Tyler had tight abs. He had dark blue eyes that could lock him in a stare with any girl he wanted. But for some weird reason he seemed like he really wanted Sammy. Even odd as it is. But he looked behind him and realized that two cars were following close behind. He turned back to Sammy and hurried after the others trying to ignore the fact about the two cars.

They finally reached the little restaurant with padded read and white booths when June looked at Sammy and said "Well isn't it the little tramp? Decided to hurt another one did you?" She looked at Blake and said "Be warned she drags you into her trap, gives you what you want, you spend money on her, and then she cheats on you with your best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

"Would you like a table or a booth?" a waitress with tongue ring and a skimpy uniform asked.

"A booth" Tyler and Blake answered at the same time.

"Right this way" said the waitress with annoyance. There was only one booth left and it was all the way across the restaurant. "At least this place is small," she mumbled under her breath.

June grimaced as Sammy slid into the booth. She didn't want to sit by her. When Tyler smiled at her she couldn't help sitting down. _I let him do it again! _She thought as she saw the waitress get ready to take their drink order.

"What would like for your drinks?" she asked through gritted teeth. She was supposed to be done for the day.

"Hmmm… I think I'll get the ice tea." Sammy replied politely.

"I'll take a mountain dew." Blake said nicely.

"Just a water please," June said sweetly.

"A diet coke," Said Tyler with a charming smile.

"Okay, whatever. I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." The waiter walked off toward the counter.

June glared out the window, trying to avoid most conversation. Two lamborghini's sat out in the parking lot next to the window. _Those are some really nice cars_. She thought. She liked thee yellow one the most. Yellow was her favorite color so she guessed that's why she licked it so much. But she had a bad feeling about the two sports cars. She turned her glance back at Tyler who was smiling at her.

"…Now that we have your attention June. What would you like to order?" she looked up to realize that the waiter was getting impatient.

"I'll just have a salad." She answered.

"Ranch or Italian dressing?" she asked.

"Uh…Ranch."

--------------------------------------

Auther's note:Sorry it's so short ill try making the next chapter longer!Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No I do not own transformers and I never will.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter III**

The waiter had returned with their meals and every one was eating up. June every so often would look out the window at the yellow lamborghini. And weird enough it seemed like it was returning the glare. She was the first to finish her salad so she glanced once more at the yellow sports car. But to her surprise there was a young man maybe 20 sitting in the car starring at her. This creped her out so she took a sip out of her water. Tyler noticed that she was rather quiet.

"Something wrong June?" he asked. "

"Oh I am fine Tyler." she replied smiling. He returned the smile.

She glances once more over at the yellow sports car but this time that guy wasn't in the car. She thought she saw someone in there second ago. She shrugged off that eerie feeling that something was wrong and took another sip of her water.

"Okay June ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," she said turning her head away from the widow.

"Wow June nice way to treat your boyfriend on a date." Sammy sneered.

"Okay let's go." Blake said before another fight could spark.

As they were walking home Tyler's cell phone rang. It was his mom telling him to drive home and to come alone. He gave June a goodbye kiss and started to go home, leaving June alone. As she was walking home every time she glanced behind her she saw the same yellow lamborghini. After walking a couple blocks she got annoyed and turned around and yelled, "Would you please stop stalking me!"

"Oh sorry." said the lamborghini.

"Did you just talk?" asked June.

"Of course I just talked! My name is Sunstreak and I'm a yellow lamborghini."

"But cars don't talk and they most defiantly don't drive themselves!" said June in shock.

"Do you want a ride or not?" asked Sunstreak. "I'll explain on the way to your house."

"Sure," said June as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Okay, my name is Sunstreak, I'm a transformer, and I'm an autobot, which means oh that feels good."

"Huh?" asked June still rubbing her hand on the seat, quickly she stopped stroking the seat. She looked up confused.

"You can feel that!!??" she asked.

"Duh!" he said over the radio. The car became silent as she looked around.

"This isn't the way to my house." She stated.

"I know. We are going to meet the others." He told her.

"Others? So you mean more talking cars." She asked.

"I guess you could say that about them." He snickered to himself as he pulled on to the high way.

"Where are we going then?"

"Well you will just have to wait and see." He told her. She crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Sammy called Blake's house only to find out he was at a friends for the night. Since she was right down the road from Tyler she decided to go visit him. When she got there she just walked in, and he was watching T.V. so she sat next to him on the couch. Every couple of seconds she scooted closer to him until their hips were touching. She put her had on his leg and solemnly went upward.

Tyler thought of June as Sammy did this. _She's going to kill me for this if she finds out! _He thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard breathing in his ear and a hand on his crotch. Soon after feeling the hand he felt rubbing. _Ah that feels so good! _He thought. He knew for some reason this wasn't the end. He soon felt light squeezing which soon got harder and harder stopping at his favorite point.

Sammy knew he wouldn't stop her when she first grabbed his crotch. She knew he couldn't resist. She knew she had complete control over him, even if he was dating June. She kissed his cheek lightly over and over wait for his move. It was his turn. She kept squeezing anyhow to make him want her more. _Finally! _She thought when he kissed her lips.

Tyler's mind went blank and he started kissing Sammy. He started slow and slowly progressed. With in five minutes they were making out. He pushed her into a laying position and started to unbutton her shirt. When her shirt was unbuttoned it showed a tank top which he knew he had permission to take off at any given moment he wanted to. He slowly took it off and saw Sammy's polka dot bra. _Wow she has big boobs! _He thought as he kissed her breast.

_This is working perfectly! _Sammy thought as Tyler kissed her breasts. She felt a loosening around her breasts and then felt a mouth. She knew he was sucking her breasts. She grabbed his shirt and slowly pulled it off slowly. She also undid his zipper and pulled his pants of him. Soon he had pulled off his underwear to save her the trouble, and before she knew it there was something slimy in her mouth. She sucked and lightly stroked with her teeth.

_Ah yes! _He thought as he pulled off Sammy's mini skirt to reveal a see-through purple thong. As she took it off he slipped on one condemn. They heard a car door slammed so they picked up their clothes and flew up the stairs into Tyler's room, fell onto his king sized bed, and continued. As they were going he trust so hard his condemn slipped off, but he didn't care, he just continued on. He stuck his crouch so far up she moaned with delight and slight pain. Just as things started to heat up even more his mom was going up the steps calling his named. "Tyler, Tyler. You up there?" She called.

Sammy pulled her self off of him and grabbed her stuff as he got dressed. He threw his shirt to the other side of his bed and lied down pretending to be reading a magazine. As Sammy flew under the bed.

"June called," she said "She wants to see you."

"Okay," he said lifting his head "I'll be down in a minute. Just let me put a shirt on."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

(Disclaimer: I do not own transformers and never will)

June was sitting in Sunstreakers backseat. They pulled into an alleyway where she saw a bunch of other cars. One was transforming and it looked like Sunstreaker but was red. "I am Sideswipe, Sunstreakers brother."

"I am Ratchet, the medical examiner." A red and yellow truck said. "This is Optimus Prime, our leader," he said looking to a blue and red truck.

"I'm Bumblebee," said a yellow Comoro "And this is Jazz," he said looking a Salutes.

"What's cracking little bitches," Said Jazz, "This looks like a cool place to kick it." He said jumping on top of a car.

"Jazz, stop it!" someone said in a deep growl! "You embarrassing us, Oh sorry, the name is Iron Hide." He said.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," June said quietly. "So is Sunstreaker like my guardian or something?"

"Exactly," said Sunstreaker happily. "And my brother, Sideswipe, is you friend Sam's guardian."

"FRIEND?!" June exclaimed. "She is NOT my friend! I HATE her! She needs to go fall down a well, I wish she would just go away forever!" She said, "If I have to see her face again I think I might go crazy." June yelled at Sunstreaker.

"I'm sorry I thought." June cut him off, "You don't think o.k. jeez."

"I told you I'm sorry." Sunstreaker said a little bit upset.

"It's o.k. I just overreacted forgive me?" June asked.

"I forgive you." Sunstreaker said a bit happier. "But can you call her and tell her to come and meet us here?"

"Fine!" she said aggravated. (Ring, ring) "Hey Sam this is June, can you meet me at 136 Avenue in the 2nd alleyway?" she asked over the phone.

"Put her on speakerphone," Sideswipe said quietly.

June clicked a button on her phone and out came "Okay, I will be there in about 5 minutes."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Sideswipe asked. "She seems nice."

"Seems nice," June, mumbled under her breath.

"I'm here, wh…" she said as her voice wandered off. "What in the…"

"Oh, did I forget to mention Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Iron Hide, and Sideswipe, who is your guardian," said June.

"What?" asked Sam, who was clearly confused, "You lost me at Sunstreaker."

"I am your guardian," Sideswipe said "My name is Sideswipe, and we are auto-bots from the planet cybertron."

"Nice to know, but I never pictured something like this happening to me!" she exclaimed, "I-I-I, can I have a ride? I never have ridden in a lamborghini." Sam said

"Wow, preppy much?" June said to Sunstreaker.

"Huh? Wh-at?" Sunstreaker said still looking at Sam.

"Wow, she even has the cars after her!" June mumbled to herself.


End file.
